


[ART] The Hale Pack

by deedo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deedo/pseuds/deedo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made for the Teen Wolf Fall Harvest 2013.</p>
<p>A small collection of fanarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whole Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jonjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonjo/gifts).



> For Jonjo. A Happy Fall Harvest! :)  
> I hope you'll like them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, no matter what I did, the colours came out rather light and a bit dull in the photo. The painting itself is a bit darker and has some more contrast and vibrant colours.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/BqCNMzd.png)

_Click image for a bigger view_


	2. Worth It

Even when the horrors of this world  
and the never ending pain  
threathen to suffocate me  
I know all of it was worth it  
because this path brought me to you  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I refuse to accept Boyd and Erica's death.  
> So while this may have been a bit angsty, in my world they'll eventually make their way back to their pack and live happily ever after.


	3. Papa Stilinski

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sheriff is totally badass and needs to have way more fics and fanarts dedicated to him.  
> So I'm thinking of this as a kind of civic duty :)


End file.
